UV-cured paints, overcoats and other polymers are becoming increasingly popular, since drying time can be reduced to a matter of seconds. Accordingly, in many applications, particularly where time is of the essence, UV-curable paints and other coatings now compete with air-dried formulations. One such time-sensitive application is automobile body and restoration.
A distinct problem with UV-curable materials is safety, since the strong ultraviolet radiation used in the curing process can be damaging to the retina, skin, or other body parts. This safety issue is apparent in prior-art auto-body curing systems, such as the unit shown in FIG. 1. To cure a coating made onto a repair of a vehicle 102, a stand-alone unit 110 is used having an integral control panel (not shown) causing ultraviolet radiation 122 to strike the surface of the vehicle when placed in close proximity thereto. The unit is typically placed on some sort of a stand, which may be moveable. A distinct drawback with such an arrangement is that the operator must stand right next to the unit while the ultraviolet radiation is being applied, thereby exposing the user to harmful rays.